The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a production method for a semiconductor device.
WO 2011/107487 A1 describes a semiconductor device and a method for producing the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device comprises a plurality of optical sensor elements, the semiconductor regions of which are structured from an SOI substrate. Each of the optical sensor elements is fixed to a carrier substrate via a supporting element composed of a metal and a bonding connection.